


I Almost Lost You

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Captain America: The First Avenger, During the War, F/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Prompt: “I almost lost you” kiss
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Almost Lost You

The Commandos had been stuck. They’d been cornered in a bombed-out building for days. Taking shifts in keeping watch to see if they could move out of the French village or if there was an opening for Bucky to take at one of the krauts.

Steve was starting to get antsy. Being pinned down didn’t help him think rationally, but the lack of sleep and depleting rations didn’t help either.

Y/N paced around the small room that must have once been a living room. She tried not to think about the family that must have lived here. The war had brought so much destruction and torn too many families apart she didn’t want to think about this one that had also lost their home. A shot rang through the silence.

Bucky quickly took up his position, ready to retaliate. Dum Dum took one last draw from his flask, muttering under his breath. Pinky chuckled at whatever he said.

Another shot pierced the air.

“It seems they’re as ready to get out of this hellhole as we are,” Dum Dum grumbled. Reaching out, he caused his flask to catch the light, a small beacon. A target. Bucky looked down his scope, hoping to finally see the location of the shooter.

“Shit!” Dum dropped the flask that now had a clean hole through it.

Bucky answered the enemy shot with his own, “Got ‘im.”

Steve nodded at his friend. Lifting his shield he took tentative steps toward the door that was hanging on by one hinge. No shots were fired. Steve grew more confident in his steps and soon stood in the middle of the square.

The Captain turned toward his squad and nodded, indicating the area was clear. Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Y/N. She looked as uneasy as he felt.

Two more shots.

One from behind and Bucky’s response.

The men looked back as the man fell out of the window he had shot from. Then to the woman that gasped as she held her abdomen. Red blossoming from behind her hands. Bucky’s eyes widened as he dropped his gun and ran over to her.

He dropped to his knees and cradled her head. “Come on doll, gonna let some lead take ya out?”

She smirked at the steel-eyed sniper, “It won’t be the lead, soldier, but the vast amount of blood leaving my body right now? That might just do me in.” Bucky couldn’t muster even a small chuckle as she tried to set him at ease.

She winked at him as Steve picked her up bridal style. “We need to keep moving. The sooner we move the sooner we get extracted and get her some help.” He was telling the Commandos, but the words were meant for Bucky, who nodded in thanks. Steve nodded and started walking toward the treeline where Junior had already requested their extraction and set the meet point.

“Gotta keep pressure on that, doll.”

“Careful Buck, it’s starting to sound like you actually care what happens to me,” she coughed, wincing at the motion. The sniper watched her, his brow furrowing.

They walked just less than a mile, all the men taking turns to keep Y/N conscious. It was getting harder and harder with every step. She fought against the tunnel that crept into the edges of her vision. Her eyes drooped lower and lower.

“Y/N. I need you to open your eyes for me, doll,” Bucky said right next to her. When she didn’t respond, Bucky stopped Steve. He placed her on the snow-covered ground.

“Doll?” He shook her shoulder gently but again received no response. “Y/N?” He was growing more desperate. “Y/N?” Soon he was yelling. He didn’t register the hand that was placed on his shoulder. He didn’t feel himself be pulled back. He didn’t see the soldiers and field nurses come forward doing everything they could do. All he saw was her face. The ghost of a smile still on her lips.

* * *

“Buck?”

Bucky blinked at the baby blues in front of him. He cleared his throat and sat back in the cot he sat in. They were back at base. Bucky looked around confused. When had they made it back?

“Buck?”

His eyes snapped back to his best friend. “Where is she?”

* * *

Peggy stepped into the tent. She looked between the two men, her eyes lingering on Steve, “She’s asking for you.”

Peggy didn’t even have time to finish her sentence by the time he was out of the tent. He jogged through camp. After checking all the medical tents, where knowing nurses quickly hurried him out telling him she wasn’t there. Money passed between hands with each tent he checked.

He had checked all the tents and soon he approached her personal tent. It was the only place left that made sense for her to be. “Doll?”

“It’s about damn time, soldier,” came the reply from inside. He grinned and stepped inside.

“Did you get shot? You look like you’ve been through hell?”

Bucky chuckled at the quip, “Been worried ‘bout my best girl.”

“Oh really?” Y/N smirked, “Has something happened to whats-her-name? Dolo-”

Bucky grinned as his lips connected to hers. Gently, but firm. He poured all the worry and love he had into the brief connection. His hand cupped her head gently as his thumbs caressed her cheeks. They were both left breathless. He pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers.

She smiled, nuzzling his nose. “It’s about damn time, soldier.”


End file.
